Benci
by Mochiyo-sama
Summary: Ada 3 hal yang Ling Tong benci di dunia ini. Pertama, ia benci belalang, karena trauma masa kecil. Kedua, ia benci rambut panjang, karena repot mengurusnya. Ketiga, ia benci Gan Ning, karena seenaknya keluar masuk hidupnya, dan membuatnya membenci dunia, karena itulah tempat Gan Ning dan Ling Tong merajut kenangan. - BL. Ling Tong x Gan Ning.


**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors © KOEI, Romance of Three Kingdoms © Luo Guanzhong**

**Warning: BL, Ling Tong x Gan Ning, possibly OOC, kemungkinan besar agak melenceng dari sejarah, DW 7-universe.**

**Salam kenal dan enjoy :3**

* * *

Namanya Ling Tong. Lahir tahun 189, anak pertama dari jenderal Ling Cao, mempunyai rambut panjang dikuncir kuda dan tubuh tinggi semampai dan terbentuk dengan sempurna, jago bertarung, dan telah menjadi salah satu orang kepercayaan Sun Quan di usianya yang begitu muda. Benar-benar tipe ideal para wanita.

Ya, terlepas dari semua itu, Ling Tong hanyalah manusia biasa, yang mempunyai satu-dua hal yang dibencinya.

Pertama, Ling Tong benci belalang. Sewaktu kecil ia suka sekali diancam ayahnya kalau ia mengompol akan diberi belalang di pusarnya. Dan ayahnya memang benar-benar memberikannya belalang ketika ia tertangkap basah. Ling Tong serta merta memberontak, dan hasilnya sang belalang malah ketakutan dan melompat ke dalam mulutnya. Sejak hari itu ia jadi membenci belalang.

Kedua, Ling Tong benci rambut panjangnya. Bangun pagi dengan rambut kusut itu tidak enak tahu! Lalu juga merepotkan karena setiap hari harus mengikat rambut. Tapi karena itu tradisi keluarga… jadinya ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

Ketiga, Ling Tong paling benci dengan seorang mantan bajak laut berambut emas yang suka seenaknya saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gan Ning. Gan Ning entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa kesal, meskipun ia hanya bersiul di hadapannya. Ia kesal. Ia benci. Ia benci dengan Gan Ning yang telah membuatnya menjadi tidak menyukai beberapa hal.

-(XoX)-

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci bel, karena mengingatkannya pada malam kematian ayahnya.

Kala itu suasana Xiakou sangat gelap. Seluruh pasukan Wu kocar-kacir karena serangan mendadak dari Huang Zu. Ling Tong sendiri terpisah dari ayahnya karena hal ini. Ia berlari mengitari area perang demi mencari ayahnya, mengabaikan perintah langsung dari Sun Quan untuk mundur dan membuat startegi.

Dan disanalah ia melihatnya.

Jeritan Ling Cao bergema memecah angkasa. Darah merembes deras dari punggungnya. Tungkai kaki Ling Tong lemas. Ia tidak bisa bergerak—bernapas saja rasanya susah. Ayahnya telah dibunuh, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Dibunuh oleh seorang bajak laut dengan bel yang membalut tubuhnya.

Ia tahu siapa itu. Zhou Yu berulang kali menyebut namanya, meminta semua orang untuk berhati-hati dengannya.

"Gan… Ning…"

Gan Ning hanya melihatnya dengan sebelah mata, dengan sebuah senyum seakan-akan mengejeknya, "Kau datang untuk membalas dendam?"

"SIALAN KAU!" Ling Tong menerjang Gan Ning, dengan nunchaku di kedua tangannya. Namun serangannya berhasi dipatahkan Gan Ning. Ia melompat lalu menendang punggung Ling Tong, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

"Sampai jumpa, _kid_."

Gan Ning menghilang di kegelapan malam, meninggalkan Ling Tong yang mengumpat dan menangis pilu disana, sendirian.

"SIALAN! Sial sial sial!" Ling Tong menangis sambil memeluk jasad ayahnya. Merutuki dirinya sendiri yang amat tidak berdaya.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Gan Ning!"

-(XoX)-

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci Lu Meng, karena telah membawa Gan Ning dalam hidupnya.

Pasukan Sun Quan berhasil mengalahkan Huang Zu. Wu berhasil memperluas wilayahnya. Wu juga mendapat beberapa jenderal yang cakap, salah satunya adalah..

"Ya, ini adalah teman baru kita! Namanya—"

"GAN NING!" Ling Tong langsung menjatuhkan dokumen-dokumen penting yang sudah susah payah disusun Lu Xun, "Apa yang ia lakukan disini?!"

"_Easy boy_," seru Gan Ning sambil mengorek-ngorek kupingnya, "Huang Zu sudah mati, kontrakku dengan dia sudah batal. Karena aku tidak punya tuan.. jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung disini."

"Tidak masuk akal!" tepis Ling Tong, "Tuan Lu Meng! Bagaimana anda bisa mempercayai orang ini? Dia ini—"

"—yang membunuh ayahmu. Aku tahu itu, Ling Tong." Lu Meng mengusap dagunya, "Tapi bagaimanapun, dia ini dipilih langsung oleh Tuan Sun Quan, jadi kalian harus akur."

"Salah kenal, Tuan Gan Ning. Nama saya Lu Xun." Lu Xun mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Hee~ Jadi kau yang namanya Lu Xun?" ujar Gan Ning sambil menginspeksi Lu Xun dari atas sampai bawah, "Mungilnya."

"Ti—tidak sopan!"

"Nah, Ling Tong," Lu Meng berjalan mengampiri Ling Tong dan membawanya mendekati Gan Ning, "Ayo salaman dengan teman baru kita."

Ling Tong dan Gan Ning saling memberikan _death glare_ masing-masing. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa akur?!

"Hei. Ayolah.."

"L—Ling Tong," Ling Tong mengulurkan tangannya duluan, "Senang berkenalan.."

"Gan Ning. Wah, kau jadi lebih sopan dibanding terakhir kita ketemu ya."

"SIALAN KAU!" Ling Tong langsung melempar dokumen keuangan Wu, yang langsung disambut dengan teriakan pilu Lu Meng.

Ugh, sekarang Ling Tong yakin, kalau ia _tidak akan pernah _bisa akur dengan Gan Ning.

-(XoX)-

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci langit biru penuh awan, karena Gan Ning amat menyukainya.

Keduanya terengah-engah diatas empuknya rerumputan di taman belakang istana Wu. Ling Tong habis menantang Gan Ning duel, dan tentu saja Gan Ning menyetujuinya, meskipun orang-orang macam Lu Meng, Ding Feng, dan yang lain telah melarang. Duel itu pun berakhir seri, dan karena mereka kecapaian, jadi mereka beristirahat dulu.

"Ah… awan hari ini bagus sekali.." Gumam Gan Ning tiba-tiba, membuat Ling Tong langsung melongo sendiri.

"Kau kenapa? Otakmu rusak karena tadi?" ejek Ling Tong setengah tertawa, membuat Gan Ning cemberut karena kesal.

"Tidak! Tapi bukankah kau pikir awan itu indah? Bentuk mereka abstrak, tidak menentu, tidak jelas bahannya dari apa, tapi bisa mebuat langit biru yang polos menjadi indah tak terkira.."

Ling Tong tidak membalas kata-kata Gan Ning. Ia hanya… diam. Bingung. Lalu takjub. Siapa sangka ternyata seorang _Xingba_ bisa semelankolis ini.

"Heh, kau benar-benar sakit rupanya."

"Hei! Apa maksudnya?!"

Ling Tong hanya tertawa, lalu kembali tiduran dan melihat angkasa.

-(XoX)-

Karena Gan Ning, ia benci main hujan-hujanan, karena membuatnya sakit dan memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

_Screw this_! Ia terkena jebakan di salah satu benteng di Hefei, dan ia terjebak sendirian! Sial! Seharusnya ia tidak ceroboh menerobos sendirian ke dalam benteng—terutama dalam keadaan sakit seperti ini. Ugh, kepalanya pusing sekali. Matanya sudah buram, ia sudah tidak bisa melihat musuh-musuhnya dengan jelas. Tamat sudah riwayatnya…

"—_Tong_! Ling Tong!"

Ah.. ia bisa mendengar suara Gan Ning memanggil-manggil dirinya. Apa ia berhalusinasi sebelum kematian menjemput?"

"Tong!" seru Gan Ning sambi memapah tubuh Ling Tong yang sudah tersungkur di tanah, "Untunglah kau disini. Pak Tua bilang kalau kau kabur dari _camp_. Apa kau sudah gila! Padahal kau sedang sakit begini!"

"Gan Ning…" seru Ling Tong pelan, "Kau… datang.."

"Ugh, bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu keluar. Sebagai gantinya, jangan lupa beri aku jatah bakpau isi dagingmu untukku. Oke?"

Ling Tong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Gan Ning menganggap itu sebagai tanda persetujuan.

Setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Yang ia dengar hanyalah suara gesekan kaki Gan Ning yang meyentuh tanah dan teriakan prajurit-prajurit yang tumbang.

Enggan Ling Tong akui, tapi sebenarnya, ia merasa senang karena Gan Ning telah datang menyelamatkannya.

-(XoX)-

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci dinginnya semilir angin malam di samping sungai Yangtze, karena di sanalah Gan Ning pertama kali menciumnya.

"Hei Gan Ning…" panggil Ling Tong sambil merapatkan syalnya karena kedinginan, "Memangnya tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan istana malam-malam begini? Lagipula aku tidak yakin ini masih di daerah Wu.."

"Duh, cupu banget sih." Ejek Gan Ning, membuat Ling Tong langsung berteriak balas mengejeknya, "Kalau mau balik ya balik aja, tapi aku sih ga mau ngebantuin Pak Tua rapihin dokumennya."

"Hahaha iya juga ya."

Keduanya lalu duduk di pinggiran Sungai Yangtze. Gan Ning memain-mainkan kakinya di dalam air—sementara Ling Tong tetap mengeluh betapa dinginnya cuaca saat itu.

"Kira-kira sampai kapan ya ini akan berlangsung?"

"Apaan?"

"Peranglah, idiot." Seru Gan Ning sambil menyibak-nyibak air Sungai Yangtze dengan kedua kakinya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa sih, tapi semenjak kematian Zhou Yu.. aku jadi memikirkan banyak hal." Gan Ning menghembuskan napasnya sebentar, "Kita tidak bisa selamanya terus begini 'kan? Kalau perang terus berlanjut, maka bukan cuma Zhou Yu saja yang meninggal. Bisa saja Pak Tua, Lu Xun, Ding Feng, atau a—"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka mati." Potong Ling Tong cepat, "Aku akan melidungi kalian. Termasuk kau, Gan Ning. Kau hanya boleh mati di tanganku."

Gan Ning _cengo_ sebentar. "Hahahaha, kenapa mau melindungiku? Padahal kau maunya aku cepat-cepat mati, 'kan?"

"Sudah kubilang kau hanya boleh mati di tangan—"

"Kenapa, _Gongji_?" Gan Ning menatapnya lekat-lekat, "Pasti ada alasan lain, benar?"

Muka Ling Tong langsung memerah. Jantungnya berdentam kencang seperti genderang. Bisa gawat kalau begini terus!

"..Tong."

"Aku menyukaimu, Ning." Aku Ling Tong. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Shang Xiang, ".. Sangat menyukaimu, sampai membuatku merasa kesal. Padahal harusnya kita hanya sebatas rival."

Gan Ning jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Dadanya terasa sesak. Panas entah kenapa langsung menguasai tubuhnya.

Lima detik kemudian, ia dapati badannya bergerak sendiri dan mengklaim bibir lawannya.

Siapa sangka seorang Gan Ning ternyata seorang pencium yang baik? Ling Tong akui hal itu. Gan Ning bisa memberikan sensasi aneh pada dirinya. Gan Ning menciumnya dengan lembut, mengulumnya seakan-akan bibir Ling Tong adalah gula-gula kapas kesukaan Xiao Qiao. Beberapa lama kemudian, Gan Ning mengakhiri ciuman mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"..Ning."

"Kau aneh," ujar Gan Ning sambil menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ling Tong, membuat yang bersangkutan bersemu merah, "Kau menyukai orang yang membunuh ayahmu.

"Hahaha, kenapa bisa begitu ya?" Ling Tong tertawa kecil, "Kau juga aneh, mencium orang yang berusaha membunuhmu."

"Hahahaha."

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

"_Gongji.._" Gan Ning memanggil nama kecil Ling Tong dengan suara seduktif, membuat muka Ling Tong terasa lebih panas, "Boleh kulanjutkan yang tadi?"

Ling Tong menatap mata _hazel_ milik Gan Ning. Ada sebuah determinasi disana. Sepertinya menolaknya pun percuma saja.

".. Jangan kasar-kasar ya."

Malam itu menjadi malam yang tidak akan terlupakan, bagi Ling Tong maupun Gan Ning.

-(XoX)-

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong benci Sun Quan, karena Gan Ning sangat loyal kepadanya.

Eh, demi apapun, mana mungkin seorang Ling Tong bisa membenci tuannya! Ia sangat menghormati kepada raja yang umurnya tidak begitu jauh darinya. Sebenarnya dari pada dibilang benci mungkin lebih tepatnya.. ia cemburu.

Ia cemburu ketika Gan Ning dengan bangganya cerita kalau Sun Quan baru saja memujinya jika habis selesai perang. Ia cemburu ketika Gan Ning dengan bangganya cerita kalau Sun Quan dengan bangganya bilang kalau ia adalah 'Zhang Liao'-nya. Ia cemburu ketika Gan Ning bercerita kalau _sparring _dengan si raja muda ternyata luar biasa susah. Ya bukannya Ling Tong tidak pernah dipuji Sun Quan sih, tapi…

"—Hei Tong! Kenapa bengong begitu sih?!" Gan Ning sewot sendiri, "Kau mendengarkanku gak sih?"

"Ya." Jawab Ling Tong pendek.

"Kau ngambek ya?"

"Mana mung—" belum selesai Ling Tong menjawab, Gan Ning sudah menyambar bibirnya.

"Aku memang menghormati dan menyayangi raja kita. Tapi ingat, aku hanya akan melakukan itu kepadamu."

Ling Tong memegang bibirnya dengan kalut. Ba-bagaimana ia bisa membaca pikirannya?!

"Sialan kau, Ning…"

"Hahaha, sama-sama, Tong."

-(XoX)-

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci tanah basah Yiling, karena disanalah Gan Ning meninggal.

Hujan turun deras saat itu, membuat api hasil karya cipta Lu Xun padam. Pasukan Shu berhasil mendesak mereka namun karena strategi picik Lu Xun mereka berhasil menyerang balik. Ling Tong berlari dan menebas musuh, berusaha mencari Gan Ning. Lu Xun telah menempatkannya di pos yang berbeda dengan Gan Ning. Ling Tong tidak protes akan hal ini kok tidak—mengingat ia berulang kali ditempatkan di pos yang sama dengan Gan Ning setiap ada perang—tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

Seorang Ling Tong khawatir akan keselamatan Gan Ning.

Ia tidak punya alasan untuk mengkhawatirkan Gan Ning—karena ia sangat sangat hebat dalam seni bela diri—hanya saja.. seperti yang dibilang, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. _Ada yang salah_.

'_Para pemanah Shu sebagian besar mundur ke _Stone Sentinel Maze,_' _Ling Tong menganalisis situasi, _'Itu dekat pos Gan Ning. Apa yang mereka rencanakan? Apa hanya perasaanku saja?'_

Tak terasa kaki Ling Tong sudah membawanya mendekati _Stone Sentinel Maze_. Ia bisa melihat kalau Gan Ning sedang bertarung dengan seorang jenderal Shu—yang kalau dari tampangnya sih sepertinya Jenderal Sha Moke.

"Gan Ning!" panggil Ling Tong kencang, "Ayo mundur! Perintah dari Sun Quan! Perang sudah kita menangkan!"

"Sebentar, sebentar~" ujar Gan Ning santai. Sedetik kemudian ia berhasil menemukan celah yang dibuat Sha Moke dan menyerang titik vitalnya, "Selesai. Ayo kita kembali." Ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Ling Tong dan menggandengnya kembali ke _camp_.

"…rang.."

"Hah? Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Serang!"

Tiba-tiba muncul beberapa pemanah dari belakang Gan Ning. Gan Ning segera menghindar—tetapi tidak sempat karena 2 buah panah terbang menembus dadanya.

"_GU—GUWAAAHH!"_

"GAN NING!" teriak Ling Tong kaget. Kenapa ia bisa tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka?! "Si—sialan! Akan kukejar mereka—"

"Ja—jangan," Gan Ning terjatuh di atas pelukan Ling Tong. Darah merembes membasahi baju keduanya, "Te—temani aku. Aku—"

"Jangan mati, idiot!" bentak Ling Tong keras, "Kau hanya boleh mati olehku, ingat?! Bangsat, aku akan membawamu ke _camp_! Lian Shi pasti punya herbal—"

"Tak usah," Gan Ning mengusap pipi Ling Tong, meninggalkan jejak darah disana, "Aku tahu ka—ohok, kalau waktuku.. tidak banyak."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sangat sehat 5 menit yang lalu!"

"_Gongji_," panggil Gan Ning lembut, "Dengar, ini mungkin perkataanku yang terakhir.."

Ling Tong menggenggam kedua tangan Gan Ning erat. Ia tahu kalau Gan Ning tidak berbohong—lebih tepatnya Gan Ning memang tidak pernah berbohong selama ini.

"Bi—bilang pada Lu Xun ka—kalau aku minta maaf karena telah mengacak-acak perpustakaan.."

"Jadi itu ulahmu?! Aku kerepotan membersihkannya tahu!" seru Ling Tong kesal. Gan Ning tertawa mengejek sampai ia batuk darah lagi.

"Lalu.. pada Ding Feng.. bilang aku.. menyukai puisinya.. terdengar indah.. seperti langit biru penuh awan.."

Tidak. Jangan mati. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan ayahnya, Tuan Sun Ce, Tuan Zhou Yu, dan Tuan Lu Meng. Jangan ditambah kau juga..

"Pada.. Sun.. Quan.. aku.. berterima.. kasih.. ka—karena begitu.. dipercayai.. olehnya.."

"Kau akan hidup, Ning. Kau tak perlu mengucapkan selamat tinggal." Ling Tong berusaha membohongi dirinya, tapi ia tahu kalau itu tidak mungkin. 2 panah itu panah beracun, dan keduanya menembus jantung Gan Ning. Ia bisa bertahan selama ini saja sudah keajaiban.

"Tong…" Gan Ning menarik leher Ling Tong, membawanya kepada sebuah ciuman singkat, "aku.. mencin.. taimu.."

Mata Ling Tong sudah basah dengan air mata. Tidak.. _Xingba_..

"Maaf.. sudah membunuh ayahmu…" Gan Ning berusaha mempertahankan napasnya, "A—aku benar-benar menyesal.."

"Aku sudah tidak peduli bodoh! Kumohon—jangan mati, _Xingba_ sialan!"

"_Khu_.. jarang.. mendengarmu menyebut nama kecilku…" Gan Ning berusaha mengambil napas, namun gagal, "Banyak.. yang ingin kukatakan.. tapi tidak bisa.. aku.."

_Tuhan. Tolong. Siapapun tapi jangan dia._

"Ning—"

"Dah.. Ling Tong.. sampai.. bertemu.. la.. gi.."

Hening.

"Ning…?"

Tidak ada balasan dari mulut bawel Gan Ning. Yang ada hanya hening.

Tidak ada lagi panas dari tubuh Gan Ning. Tidak ada lagi detak jantung dari tubuh Gan Ning. Tidak ada lagi mata _hazel _penuh bara yang membalas tatapannya.

Yang ada hanya hening..

"Ling Tong…"

Lu Xun memanggilnya, sepertinya ia baru sampai. Tapi Ling Tong tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kumohon, Ning.. aku.."

Ling Tong mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kaku Gan Ning, namun ia tidak mendapat respon yang diharapkan.

"Ling Tong, sudahlah. Gan Ning sudah—"

"DIA TIDAK MATI, LU XUN!" Bentak Ling Tong, "Dia itu hanya pura-pura! Sebentar lagi dia juga bangun—"

Airmata mengalir deras dari pipi Ling Tong.

"—Iya kan?"

Diam.

"..kamu,"

"..Belum mati 'kan, Ning?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Xingba_.."

Ling Tong memeluk tubuh Gan Ning dengan keras—mendekapnya seolah-olah tubuh itu akan pergi. Ia menangis di dalam pelukannya, meraung-raung melepaskan melodi kesedihan ke angkasa.

"GAN NIIIIIIIING!"

-(XoX)-

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci minum sake sehabis perang, karena tidak ada lagi sosok 'rival' yang menemani di sampingnya.

Perang Yiling dimenangkan oleh pihak Wu, namun tidak ada pesta diselenggarakan, tidak ada pujian-pujian yang dilantunkan, yang ada hanyalah suasana berkabung.

Terlihat Sun Quan sesekali membentak—tidak terima kalau ia baru saja kehilangan salah satu veteran terbaiknya, _lagi_. Ding Feng hanya menunduk ketika melaporkan sementara Lian Shi menenangkan Sun Quan. Ia mengerti, Ling Tong amat mengerti perasaan Sun Quan. Ia mengerti perasaan kehilangan yang begitu dalam yang dialami Sun Quan.

"Boleh saya duduk disini?"

Ling Tong melirik sedikit ke sumber suara. Oh, hanya Lu Xun, "Silahkan."

Lu Xun lalu menematkan dirinya di samping Ling Tong, dan menuangkan sedikit minuman itu ke botolnya, "Hmm.. aku tahu minuman ini. Kau suka meminumnya kalau sedang berdua dengan Gan Ning."

"Bagaimana kau bisa hafal?" Ling Tong menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lu Xun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Seorang strategis harus bisa membedakan wangi—"

"Cukup, cukup. Itu pasti perkataan Tuan Lu Meng." Keluh Ling Tong. Lu Xun tertawa kecil lalu kembali melanjutkan minumnya.

Angin semilir berhembus, membelai rambut panjang Ling Tong. Ling Tong paling suka cuaca seperti ini, cuaca yang cocok untuk minum dan bersantai, dan biasanya Gan Ning selalu menemaninya.

"Rasanya aneh, kalau habis perang tidak ada perayaan."

"Hm?"

"Biasanya kalau habis perang, maka Tuan Sun Quan biasanya akan dengan tenang duduk di pinggir—ditemani Lian Shi, lalu Ding Feng akan segera mabuk dan menyanyikan lagu rakyat, yang nantinya akan dipotong dengan pertengkaranku dan Gan Ning yang meributkan siapa yang lebih kuat minum. Sementara kau—biasanya sih kau berdiskusi dengan Tuan Lu Meng."

"Saya terkejut anda bisa mempunyai ingatan sedetail itu."

"Aku juga." Ling Tong kembali menegak minumnya. "Dan sekarang kebiasaan itu akan berubah.. gara-gara si bodoh itu."

Lu Xun menatap Ling Tong dengan nanar. Ia sadar kalau Ling Tong sedang berusaha menahan tangis.

"Tuan Ling Tong,"

"Hm?"

"Mari bersulang," Lu Xun menyodorkan gelasnya, "Untuk Tuan Gan Ning."

Ling Tong menatap gelas itu sebentar, lalu perlahan-lahan tersenyum, "Ya.. mari bersulang.."

-(XoX)-

Ada 3 hal yang Ling Tong benci di dunia ini.

Satu, Ling Tong benci belalang, karena seekor belalang pernah tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Dua, Ling Tong benci rambut panjang, karena repot untuk mengurusnya.

Tiga, Ling Tong benci Gan Ning, karena ia selalu seenaknya. Seenaknya datang dan pergi dari hidupnya, lalu dengan seenaknya membuat hal yang ia suka menjadi ia _benci_.

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci bel, karena mengingatkannya pada malam kematian ayahnya.

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci Lu Meng, karena telah membawa Gan Ning dalam hidupnya.

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci langit biru penuh awan, karena Gan Ning amat menyukainya.

Karena Gan Ning, ia benci main hujan-hujanan, karena membuatnya sakit dan memperlihatkan kelemahannya.

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci dinginnya semilir angin malam di samping sungai Yangtze, karena di sanalah Gan Ning pertama kali menciumnya.

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong benci Sun Quan, karena Gan Ning sangat loyal kepadanya.

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci tanah basah Yiling, karena disanalah Gan Ning meninggal.

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong membenci minum sake sehabis perang, karena tidak ada lagi sosok 'rival' yang menemani di sampingnya.

Karena Gan Ning, Ling Tong jadi membenci dunia, karena Gan Ning dan ia pernah merajut kisah di dalamnya.

—_**FIN **_

* * *

**A/N: Oke.. padahal lagi sibuk ngetik fic di fandom sebelah, tapi ternyata sosok **_Rein Ryuujiro _**membuat mood saya ke pair ini, dan jadilah fic ini dibuat maraton #nyalahinlagi #shameless  
**

_**Anyway**_**, segala kritik dan saran diterima **** Semoga anda menikmati ini!**

**~Sign,**

**Mochiyo-sama**


End file.
